


"I love the dog more than you"

by clumsyc1oud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4th chapter if ur wondering, I like to think Iwa has a sister, I love oikawa but I also hate him, Implied Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, There will be pinning just be patient, haikyuu oc, i like making tags this is fun, i must pay for my sins, she isnt in the story tho just mentioned, some chatfic, this is also my first story pls be patient im mostly writing this during class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyc1oud/pseuds/clumsyc1oud
Summary: “I’ve never seen Mad dog-chan so calm before” “It’s incredible”“He’s so cute…”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Heyo! ^^  
Im clumsyc1oud but please call me author-san (you can also call me author-kun or chan whatever you want ^^ )

This is a Kyouhaba/Iwaoi fanfic and I’ll probably mention other ships too.

This might have some angst but since I’m sensitive and can’t handle angst it’ll probably be short or not that bad.  
(It’ll mostly be fluff and maybe some smut if I feel like it)

IT'LL ALSO PROBABLY A SLOW BURN PLEASE BE PATIENT I SPENT A LOT OF TIME ON THIS :((

I included my oc for jazz (insert atsumu meme here lmao) also to kinda put together the ship.  
So this first chapter is kinda just some basic info you can skip this chapter if u want but it's really short.

Anyways onto the info ^^  
Name- Noémie Amoureuse  
Age-16  
Year-2nd  
Pet- Shigeru (I thought it would be funny to have her ~~dog~~ cat named after Yahaba yk)

Noemie transferred to Japan during her second year in high school. She was taught Japanese at a young age being fluent in Japanese and French. She still speaks french when she talks to herself, she also has a hard time remembering things and sometimes relies on Kyoutani to remind her to do important things.

She and Kyoutani are classmates and talk often, she also lets him practice in her backyard on the day that they don’t have practice. (This is bc I remember Oikawa saying that they don’t have practice everyday from an ep I forgot which one lol)

Kyoutani is very close to her ~~dog~~ cat and always gets all soft when he’s around.  
(yes i stan soft Kyoutani you do to you can't deny it)

Ok that’s all I might edit stuff later lol ANYWAYS HAVE FUN READING ^^ :DDD


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THE FIRST CHAPTER I WANTED TO WRITE MORE BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP U GUYS WAITING (is anyone actually reading this lol)
> 
> Also plz give me title suggestions I'm not creative sobs

“Class we have a new student, please be nice to her” A girl with short hazel half of it tied up behind her head stood in the front of the class. “It’s a pleasure to be here” she did a small bow “My name is Noemie and I’m excited to get to know all of you!” 

“Ok you can go sit behind Hiro, Hiro raise your hand.” A boy in the middle row raised his hand and Noemie walked to her seat and sat down.

‘She kinda has the same hair color as Yahaba’ Kyoutani thought as he looked over to the girl sitting to his right, she looked over and shot him a smile before looking back to the teacher who was already starting the lesson.  
Kyoutanis cheeks turned a slight pink before he went back to writing down notes. (no kyoutani love yahaba u dumb boy)

An hour later the bell rang, “OK class make sure to review your notes after school” The teacher announced before leaving the classroom. 

“So what sport do you play?” “Huh?” Kyoutani looked over seeing the new kid facing his direction already eating a bento, “What sport do you play?” she asked again ,mouth full of rice. “Oh, volleyball” she slightly nodded her head “wing spiker?” 

Kyoutani nodded “You play?”

She shook her head “It’s not popular in France so I couldn’t join any teams, but I’ve always been interested in it.”

“So you transferred here from France?” Kyoutani asked, somewhat interested.  
She nodded, “Born and raised, moved here about a month ago.”

“Mad dog!” A voice quirked. Kyoutani grunted recognizing it almost immediately. “Oikawa” 

The burnette put his hands on Kyoutanis desk “Who’s this?” He flashes his charming smile to make a good impression (ok oikawa ur a flirt we know now stfu, jk ily plz keep talking) “Oh” Kyoutani looked back over to Noemie who was still eating her bento, “This is-” he got cut off “Noemie, it’s a pleasure.” Oikawa leaned forward to stick out his hand “Tooru Oikawa, Captain of the volleyball team.”

Noemie asked leaning forward to shake the hand offered and then sitting back down, “Oh so you guys are both on the same team?” Kyoutani nodded, changing the subject before Oikawa had a chance to open his mouth and speak “Anyways Oikawa, why are you here?”  
“What do you mean? Do you not want to see your awesome upperclassmen?” Oikawa fake pouted, “No, I don’t actually.” Kyoutani said not changing his angry expression.

“Well my precious Iwa-chan has a doctor's appointment and so does his sister so he’s going to be gone most of the day and Hanamaki is being annoying with Matsukawa so I decided to come to your class!”

“Why not Yahaba?” “I don't know where his class is” “Watari?” “Same class as Yahaba” Kyoutani growls softly “What about your fangirls?” Oikawa laughed “I don’t want to be praised all the time and plus they are talkative and I get annoyed easily.” 

“Fangirls?” Noemie butted in. “Yes, fangirls, I'm a really popular volleyball player and I also have very good looks!” he winked.

“She just moved to Japan so she doesn’t really know anyone” Kyoutani nudged Oikawa “WHAT?? WHERE DID YOU MOVE FROM?? WHAT WAS IT LIKE??” As Noemie just gave short answers “I'm from France,” “It’s not as pretty as Japan but it’s beautiful.” As Oikawa kept asking questions, Noemie kept answering them, not seeming to mind the attention. “Oikawa-san!” a voice peeked from the doorway “I heard that you were in here so I decided to say hi” “Yahaba! My precious kohai! I didn’t know what class you’re in so I decided to pay a visit to Mad dog-chan!” “Oh I'm in the class next door.” Yahaba walked closer “Who’s this?” he pointed towards Noemie.

“Oh this is Noemie! She just moved here from France!” As Yahaba was about to bomb her with questions Kyoutani said “Oikawa already asked a bunch of questions, just ask him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR READING PLZ COMMENT I DONT KNOW HOW AO3 WORKS SO I DONT KNOW IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS OR NOT LHGJDHEJNFHVIDNEH


	3. "Where did my shirt go?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba and Kyoutani get locked in the clubroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im panicking bc I dont know if im posting to much or to little so my brain commits no function :D

“So,” Oikawa crossed his arms “You got in a fight because Yahaba accidentally did a bad set?” Kyoutani and Yahaba nodded. Oikawa sighed “Your lucky Noemie was brave enough to stop you guys before you got injured, we can’t have out future captain and ace get hurt,” Oikawa sighed “Anyways practice will end early today, don’t get in a fight tomorrow or else you’ll have to run extra laps” Kyoutani let out a grunt and left “Wow he’s in a bad mood” Watari walked over to Yahaba “He always is, he’s called mad dog for a reason” Yahaba let out a soft sigh “Anyways are you still going to come over to my house to study?” “Yeah I already told my mom I'm gonna stay late to study with a friend.” Watari gave Yahaba a thumbs up as they walked to the clubroom to change. 

When Yahaba and Watari arrived Kyoutani was crouched over his bag, shirtless looking for his shirt which he had lost in his bag. (kyoutani how plz) Matsukawa and Hanamaki were trying to contain their laughter as the second year let out a low growl before asking “Which one of you stole my shirt?” Watari snickered “You lost your  _ shirt? _ ” Yahaba couldn’t help but let out a small snicker to “I knew you were dumb but wow.”

Kyoutani let out another growl before turning around “Since you guys are being assholes I’ll just wear the shirt that I wore for-” it suddenly hit him “WHICH ONE OF YOU KEEPS STEALING MY SHIRTS?” He barked. Watari burst out laughing allowing Matsukawa and Hanamaki to sneak out with Kyoutanis shirts. (u knew it was going to be them lmao fucking meme lords.)

“Thanks for the shirts Kyoutani~” They laughed before running off, Kyoutani  _ was  _ going to run after them but Yahaba blocked the path “No.” “They stole my shirts!” Kyoutani tried to shove him out of the way but Yahaba held strong “No.”

As a result of events Kyoutani ended pinned against a wall shirtless slightly blushing. Yahaba also blushing “Oikawa should be done with practice in an hour, have fun!~” Watari waved before locking the door. “Wait what-“ Kyoutani pushed off Yahaba and wiggled the handle, waited a second and wiggled it again harder. “Those shitheads-“ 

“Don’t break the door.” Yahaba said resting his hand on Kyoutanis shoulder. He huffed in return “Were you in on this?” Kyoutani asked, looking over. Yahaba just shook his head. (lol he was)

“Well since we’re going to have to wait until Oikawa arrives might as well have some fun~”

(Here it is, the moment we’ve all been waiting for)

Kyoutani smacked Yahaba on the head.

(Did I fool you) 

“Ouch! It was just a joke ya know!” Yahaba looked up to see Kyoutani looking away, even though Yahaba couldn’t see his face he could tell he was blushing. “Oh…” Yahaba looked away “Sorry”

“It’s fine…” They sat in the clubroom for a few minutes in silence, trying to avoid eye contact. Kyoutani just fiddled with his hands and Yahaba rummaged through his bag “Here you can use my spare shirt, you’re probably cold without a shirt.”

_ ´shit why do you have to be so hot?´  _ he held out a light gray shirt trying not to make eye contact so the other can't see his blushing face 

“Thanks,” Kyoutani grabbed the shirt from his hand, their fingers slightly brushing.

(Iconic romance scene the fingers touching)

As Kyoutani was putting on the shirt Yahaba glanced over, Kyoutanis back completely revealed. “What ya lookin at pretty boy?” Yahaba snapped back to reality “Oh so you think I’m pretty?”

Kyoutani choked on his spit “Just kidding I already know I am” Yahaba got up and wrapped his arms around Kyoutanis waist “You work out a lot don’t you?” Kyoutani stuttered trying to make out words before nodding his head, feeling Yahabas breath on his neck made him blush like crazy.

(Ok this is actually happening no jokes)

Yahabas cold hands slipped into Kyoutanis jeans, Kyoutani let out a soft whine ¨Your hands are cold...¨ ¨Well you´ll just have to warm them up for me Ken-chan¨ Yahaba whispered into his ear, Kyoutani whined again softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P me lol  
> cause of death  
> Kyouhaba fluff  
> "worth it tho"


	4. The seijoh gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rdtxfcygvuy sorry I didn´t post this sooner I was behind on schoolwork and I needed to catch up :(
> 
> ANYWAYS TAKE SOME CHATFIC

When Oikawa found the two they were cuddled up in the corner, sleeping. Oikawa being himself he snickered and took a picture sending it to the team group chat, along with canceling practice the next day.

**MakiMaki:** OMG THEYRE SO CUTE IM SO GLAD WE STOLE KYOUTANIS SHIRTS

**Coolest Libero:** Remember  _ I  _ was the one who locked them in 🙄

**Prettiest setter:** I was the one who found them tho 🙄

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** Hey guys I just got home from my appointment

**Prettiest setter:** IWA-CHAN

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** Nvm think i'm sick 

**MakiMaki:** HGYCIFTCDTYCTDFCGVIHYVHG

**Prettiest setter:** Ew ugly keysmash

**Prettiest setter:** Im gonna wake them up

**MATSUKAWA:** I dont think u should do that

**MakiMaki:** Yea thats a bad idea captain

**Coolest Libero:** Press F to pay respects to Oikawa

**Coolest Libero:** F

**MATSUKAWA:** F

**MakiMaki:** F

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** F

**Prettiest setter:** YOU TOO IWA CHAN?? SO MEAN

**Prettiest setter:** I THOUGHT YOHRH#Y$MCHJ$$^*EVCVHJJHBDCH^&IFD

**Coolest Libero:** Do you guys think it was mad dog or Yahaba?

**MakiMaki:** Mad dog

**MATSUKAWA:** Mad dog

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** Yahaba

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** Did you see the way he pinned Kyoutani against that wall?

**MakiMaki:** My money is still on Mad dog

**MATSUKAWA:** Same

_ Bark Bark grrr Bark is now online _

_ Oikawa Jr. is now online  _

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** MAKI MATSU

**MATSUKAWA:** oh god he's up

**MakiMaki:** Kyoutani is  _ not  _ a morning person

**MATSUKAWA:** But he woke up at night?

**MakiMaki:** Oh yeah so he's a morning person?

**Oikawa Jr. :** You should start running he knows where you guys live

**Coolest Libero:** How's Oikawa doing? 

**Oikawa Jr. :** Currently crying

**Oikawa Jr. :** He wants  “ His precious Iwa-chan to come and save him with his strong arms “ 

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** …

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** You guys are at the gym?

**MakiMaki:** That's where we politely set them up on a date

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** YOU LOCKED US IN THE CLUBROOM

**MATSUKAWA:** Surprise date?

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** Look outside ur window bitch

**MATSUKAWA:** HOLY SHIT HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST ITS LIKE A 30 MIN WALK

**Bark Bark grr Bark:** I ran?

**MakiMaki:** Lol Matsu u gonna die

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** Don't act like you're not with him I can see you through the window

**MakiMaki:** Shit

**MATSUKAWA:** Wait so did Yahaba chase down Oikawa

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** yep

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** Pay up asses

**MakiMaki:** Can't currently hiding from mad dog

**MATSUKAWA:** Same, he became friends with my dad somehow

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** Any last words before I go upstairs?

**MATSUKAWA:** Yes actually

**MATSUKAWA:** Well more of a question

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** Just say it I'm walking up the stairs

**MATSUKAWA:** Did you and Yahaba fuck?

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** Hope you found a good hiding spot

**MakiMaki:** So is that a yes?

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** …

**Bark Bark grrr Bark:** Found em

_ MATSUKAWA, MakiMaki and Bark Bark grrr Bark went offline _

**Oikawa’s Iwa-chan:** oh no 

**Prettiest setter:** Why are you so strong Yahaba

**Oikawa Jr. :** Why are you so weak?

**Prettiest setter:** ouch

**Prettiest setter:** we need to change ur nn

_ Prettiest setter changed Oikawa Jr.´s nickname to Dog tamer _

**Dog tamer:** 1\. Kyoutani is not a dog

**Dog tamer:** 2\. Two can play that game bitch

_ Dog tamer changed Prettiest setter´s name to Oikawa Dooru _

_ Dog tamer changed their name to Kyoutani´s man  _

**Kyoutani´s man:** Better

**Oikawa Dooru :** Possessive aren't we?

**Kyoutani´s man:** Dont act like u dont cling onto Iwaizumi every fucking second

**Oikawa Dooru:** Fair.


	5. "So what if we are?"

“Hey Kyoutani”

The boy looked over to see his classmate looking at him, holding a phone in one hand chopsticks in the other.

“Oikawa sent me that picture of you and Yahaba-san, it’s really cute.” Kyoutani flushed “um..thanks?” Noemie laughed “Why didn’t you tell me you and Yahaba-san were dating? I thought we were friends” She fake pouted.

Kyoutani choked on his drink, “we aren’t dating!” he stuttered “Well it looks like you are.”

she held out her phone for him to see the picture of the two of them cuddling in the clubroom. He tried to snatch the phone but she reacted quickly pulling it back before he could grab it, he let out a small grunt “Should I go ask Yahaba-san for his input?“ she uncrossed her legs and stood up still looking at her phone “He´ll just say no so go ahead“ Kyoutani crossed his arms and put on a smug smile.

“Oh mister smug are we now? That smile reminds me of Oikawa-san“ she giggled before walking out of the classroom, a few minutes passed and Kyoutani was starting to get impatient. He sighed before getting up and going to Yahabas classroom.

Once arrived he saw Noemie, Watari and, damnit Yahaba a smile plastered across his face Kyoutanis cheeks turned a light pink before he walked over to the three sitting together “Hey Kyou!“ Noemie waved.

“Don’t call me that” Kyoutani pulled a chair from an empty desk and sat down.

“Whatever you say Kyou” Yahaba’s eyes were now focused on the boy who just sat down, a shit eating grin on his face, fire in his eyes Kyoutani tried to ignore the glare “Oh yeah Watari and Yahaba-san say that you are dating, you should try better than to lie to me I always find out the truth”

Kyoutani opened his mouth to say something in his defense ‘We aren't dating!’ he wanted to scream. But he couldn’t “Ok so what if we are?” he said instead

Yahaba’s eyes widened for a second before he smiled, wrapping his legs around Kyoutanis underneath the desk.

Kyoutani blushed but didn’t say anything, Noemie and Watari exchanged looks. “ I suddenly remembered I have to go do something, have fun third wheeling Watari!” She quickly got up and left the classroom.

Yahaba looked through the doorway, “Why is she going to the third year area?” They stayed silent for a minute before Watari’s eyes widened “OH OH” He quickly rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

Yahaba let out a quick “Pfft-” before grabbing Kyoutanis hand and dragging him out the door “Where are we going?” “Third years, you’ll probably understand when we get there.” Kyoutani could see the corners of his mouth.

Right before they were about to enter Oikawa and Iwaizumis classroom it hit kyoutani, _‘shit’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to post :,)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s say hypothetically, Kyoutani has a (huge) crush on Yahaba for the sake of this fanfic I'm writing out of boredom (and I want ppl to know abt my oc Im trying to draw her but I keep procrastinating)

You could hear Oikawa’s squeal from the stairway, Kyoutani took his open hand and covered one of his ears, “This is not going to go well” he mumbled as the squealing stopped “It can’t be that bad, but I'm surprised you played along.” he turned around and shot Kyoutani a quick smile to going back to dragging him.

“Maybe I should take you on a date after practice” 

Kyoutani blushed  _ ‘a date? With Yahaba?’  _ His mind was exploding with thoughts, which was quickly stopped when he heard a certain voice 

“MAD DOG CHAN!” Oikawa waved from his seat with Iwaizumi,Watari and Noemie all sitting on different sides of the desk. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating my precious kohai?” He walked over and pointed towards Yahaba.

“Oikawa stop annoying them,” Iwaizumi said, still eating his bento “But good job on coming out, having er, what's your name?” He looked over to the girl sitting next to him “Noemie” she responded “thanks, good job on having Noemie and Watari tell us, instead of telling us yourselves”

Oikawa managed to push the couple over to the desk “Well we kinda just started dating yesterday so..” Yahaba let go of Kyoutanis hand and instead wrapped his arm around the others neck, pressing their cheeks together.

Oikawa snatched Kyoutani from Yahabas grip, his cheeks trapped in his hands “If you break my precious kohais heart I will make sure you never play volleyball again.”

Kyoutani didn’t really feel threatened but he wanted to keep playing volleyball so he nodded “Good!” Oikawa let go of his face and went back to his seat on the other side of Iwaizumi, Awkward silence filled the room as they all just looked at eachother.

.

.

.

.

“Hey I forgot to thank you for breaking up the fight yesterday, since I wasn’t there I couldn’t help” Iwaizumi said looking over at Noemie, “ mon plaisir,” she smiled. The boys looked at her, and then each other and back to her.

“Oh sorry, my pleasure. I'm still not used to speaking japanese all the time” She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “You have to teach me some french sometime Noemie.” Oikawa buts in.

(yes I stan Oikawa who wants to speak french)

“You seem like the type who’d want to try a new language Oikawa-san” Noemie laughs “But I’ll see what I can teach you” She and Oikawa laugh just as the bell rings

“Oh we better get back to class” Noemie says standing up, “had fun talking to you guys!” She waves before leaving the classroom, followed by Kyoutani and Yahaba, and then Watari.

  
  


^~^~^~^~^~^

At practice

^~^~^~^~^~^

“Makki, Mattsun stop slapping each other's asses please” Iwaizumi groaned as the two laugh “I still can’t believe they’ve been dating for two months and haven’t told me,” Oikawa complained. “I don’t blame them, I’ve been suspicious for a while to be honest” Oikawa felt even more betrayed “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?” Oikawa whined even louder (hush hush hoe)

Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head. “Ow, Iwa-chan!” Watari laughed from the other side of the gym.

^~^~^~^~^~^

Ok imagine something cool happens at practice I don't know what to write pls

^~^~^~^~^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I didn't know what to write plz dont come after me


	7. Cafe date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some chatfic and a cute date 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to put something INTERESTING in the story today ^^
> 
> Also I changed her dog into a cat bc I love cats and,,,yea the name is still Shigeru tho :)

**Yahoeba:** Hey so abt that date where do u wanna go? ;p

Yahaba sighed before dropping his phone on his chest, he doesn’t actually expect Kyoutani to respond. So he was shocked when his phone vibrated.

**KenKen:** Theres this cool cafe downtown if u wanna go there

Yahaba smiled to himself

**Yahoeba:** Sounds nice, what time should we meet up?

**KenKen:** noon?

**Yahoeba:** sure

**Yahoeba:** see u tmrw ;)

**KenKen:** Im starting to regret this

**Yahoeba:** jsjkjdsjsdkdsskhsdsdh 

**Yahoeba:** love u to babe

^~^Kyoutanis pov^~^

“Babe?” he muttered to himself. “You talking to your precious boyfriend Kyoutani?” Noemie called walking into the living room holding two bowls of udon. “He isn’t precious” he took one of the bowls from her hand.

“And why is that?” she questioned, sitting down on the other side of the sofa “Oh hey  Shigeru where’d you come from” Kyoutani turned his head “Huh?” “My cat, Shigeru,” she placed her bowl on the coffee table and lifted up a small munchkin cat. “Oh you have a cat?” she nodded letting the cat slip out of her grip.

Shigeru sniffed Kyoutanis hand before licking it and jumping off the sofa, going who knows where. (its me I know where he went)

“You never told me” 

“You never asked” she said, stirring around her udon.

They ate in peace “So what were you and Yahaba-san talking about?” She said, taking another mouthful of noodles. “He wanted to go on a date so I suggested that cafe downtown” His cheeks slightly blushed. “Awww my precious Kyoutani got a crushhhh” she dragged the ‘h’ . “I'm not precious and I don’t have a crush.” he blew on his udon before taking a bite. “Oh hight bofriend” she said still chewing her food. 

He rolled his eyes and they ate in silence.

^~^~^~^~^

The next day

^~^~^~^~^

“Oh hey Kyoutani!” Yahaba called, he was in front of the cafe. “Hey” he looked up at the sign “Have you been here before?” he looked over at the setter, he shook his head “But I got you some flowers.” he smiled holding out the bouquet of flowers. 

Kyoutanis cheeks flushed a bright red before taking the bouquet from his hand. “Thanks” he took his free hand and reached out at Yahabas arm, Yahaba was shocked for a second before picking up his hand and placing a soft kiss on it “Let’s go inside” he opened the door and dragged Kyoutani inside. “Table for two please” The waitress nodded before leading them to the table in the corner “Sorry this is the only table available, I’ll be back to take your order in a minute” she walked away. Yahaba pulled out a chair “My love” 

(can we take a minute bc I think Yahaba would have like a super sadistic smile and I think it would be super hot

.

.

.

Ok time for the fanfic to continue)

Kyoutanis face flushed once more as he sat down “You seem really formal out of practice” Yahaba nodded as he sat down in the chair across from him “It’s because I want this date to go well”

(little do they know Noemie, Kuimi and Kindaichi are sitting at a table across the cafe observing their date)

The waitress came over to their table “Are you two ready to order?” Kyoutani nodded “I’ll have a burger and a soda” she nodded “And you?” “Strawberry shortcake please” “I’ll be right back with your food” she finished writing down their orders and left “Wow I didn’t take you for someone who likes sweets” Yahaba laughed “is that supposed to be a compliment?”

Kyoutani shrugged “do you want it to be?”

(I can’t choose between soft and blushing kyoutani and canon kyoutani plz)

“I’ll take what I can get,” Yahaba laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy a cliffhanger :D


	8. the after date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short I literally have no idea what to write :,D

After they finished eating Yahaba paid, Kyoutani complained that he wanted to pay but Yahaba said no. Kyoutani said he wanted to and Yahaba threatened to not give him cuddles. So that’s how that played out.

Yahaba kept bringing up how cute Kyoutanis face was when he threatened to not cuddle him, “You looked like a cute little puppy after getting scolded! It was so cute!” Yahaba nudged the boy walking beside him “You’ve told me a million times can we talk about something else?” Yahaba pretended to think for a minute before shaking his head “I should’ve taken a picture, or maybe I could get you to make an even cuter face” Yahaba wrapped his arm around Kyoutanis waist, pulling him close 

“It's gonna be uncomfortable if you walk this close to me”  
“Can I carry you then?”  
“As if you’d be able to”

Yahaba stopped dead in his tracks, smirking as Kyoutani kept on walking, after feeling the arm from around his waist slip off he turned around curious as to why he let go. “Oh” he froze in his tracks staring at the other boy. They just stood there looking at each other, an evil smirk on Yahabas face and confusion on Kyoutanis, “OH OH OH” Kyoutani started running hoping he could outrun the boy who started chasing after him.

After about 10 minutes of running Kyoutani was finally caught by Yahaba who picked him up bridal style “My my did you think that you could escape me?” Yahaba laughed “Yes now let me go!” Kyoutani tried to wriggle free but Yahaba only kissed his cheek “I love you” kyoutani muttered an ‘I love you too’  
“what was that?” Yahaba pretended not to hear “you have to speak louder for me” Kyoutani buried his head in the others neck before responding “I love you too idiot” Yahaba smiled before resting a kiss on Kyoutani’s head. “Come on you can stay the night at my place” He started walking still carrying the now tired boy in his arms (their gonna walk into the sunset bc thats cute and it's an iconic love scene and bc I said so)

^~^~^~^~^

Once Yahaba reached his house he unlocked the door and walked inside placing Kyoutani on the couch “cute” he whispered to himself before taking off his jacket and laying down on top of his boyfriend, resting his hand on the other’s chest and slowly falling asleep.

^~^~^~^~^

Kyoutani woke up first, curious as to where he was but once he saw the sleeping boy on his chest he realized where he was. He started combing his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair and whispering “I love you” 

“You know, I like it when you do this but can you not mess up my hair?” Yahaba perked up not moving from his position “I wasn’t messing up your hair in the first place” he removed his hand “But now that you’re up can I get up?” “But you’re so warrrrmmmmmmm” Yahaba nuzzled his nose into Kyoutani’s chest “Yeah but i'm so hungrryyyyy” Kyoutani mocked his tone.

Yahaba groaned as he got off of the couch, “Do you want me to make something for you?” Kyoutani shook his head as he stretched his arms ”No I should get home, but I had a fun time, really” he gave the setter a kiss on the cheek ”Love ya” 

Two words Yahaba never thought he'd hear.


End file.
